The present disclosure relates to an improved tactical flotation safety system having a flotation safety vest attachment and method for adapting a tactical vest for use as a flotation device. The flotation safety vest attachment disclosed herein may advantageously be used in conjunction with a military or tactical field vest. However, it will be recognized that the present tactical flotation safety system may be used to help users float when immersed in water under a variety of circumstances. Without limiting the foregoing, the present tactical flotation safety system may be adapted for attachment to a variety of articles worn by people, or, alternatively, may be adapted for use independently.